Talk:Dextro Xur-pattern troop carrier
Technical Issues? Are you sure it was gotten rid of due to technical issues? I mean if thats the case then why didn't they just fix it? :Yeah, that looks like speculation. I've removed it. --Dragonclaws 02:41, 5 September 2006 (UTC) Well it's Bull that we are not able to use it it is Shit! Spirt Dropship I want to know what the proper name of it is. :As far as I know, it hasn't been revealed. --Dragonclaws 19:24, 15 October 2006 (UTC) ::Apparently it just has: See this post. Despite the bungie.org address, KP is in fact a Bungie employee. --Andrew Nagy 68.44.13.236 19:55, 30 October 2006 (UTC) :::*Looking through the thread I see that: * Harbinger is the unofficial fan name of it althought Apparation is used too * Apparantly on Pg 195 of Ghosts of Onyx, it is mentioned, once or twice with the Phantoms. I just finished the book and that is only reference to that name I've ever seen. "-Phantoms, Spirits and even Banshees--''http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=753441" (195). * When Peptuck from the forum says, ''"I would make the call that the U-shaped dropships are actually "Spirit" transports"http://carnage.bungie.org/haloforum/halo.forum.pl?read=753450. KP or Kevin Paul seems to confirm the name by stating, "Yeah, it's the U-shaped dropship from Halo 1.- KP" *So should this article be moved to "Spirt Covenant Dropship"? -- Esemono 22:35, 30 October 2006 (UTC) ::I would move it to "Spirit". If we move it to "Covenant Dropship", we will need to adjust the title of every vehicle for consistancy, and I think the pages should just be the real name. --Dragonclaws 22:55, 30 October 2006 (UTC) This is the only place I'v seen it being called Spirit so someone should change it back to dropship.--prophit of war 21:59, 15 November 2006 (UTC) :Bungie confirms. --Dragonclaws 23:45, 15 November 2006 (UTC) I heard a marine call it a "Bandit" in the level "Halo".--User:JohnSpartan117 http://installation07.uk.to 23:09, 4 January 2007 (UTC) The term "Bandit" usually means enemy, he wasn't calling the dropship by a name, he was just pointing out that there were enemies around. User:Joshua 029 Bandit and Bogie are common names for enemy aircraft. I wish it was usable in Halo 3. User:superplayer08 DX-class Dropship Where did this name come from? --Dragonclaws(talk) 00:54, 31 January 2007 (UTC) Halo: Ghosts of Onyx, page 286. "Something..." Y'gar leaned closer to examine the wavering reply signal. Voro Moved to his station. "It's one of ours." Voro declared. "Send it to the ship's Oracle for pattern match." "Yes, sir." Y'gar replied. "Ship ID . . . DX Class." "A Dropship? Identify the parent ship registry." Yeah... Eric Nylund appears to get the rights to name things. It may or may not ever be in a game, but since Y'gar said it's a DX Class and Voro knew it was a Dropship, DX must mean Dropship, or Spirit. --68.160.110.166 03:12, 10 June 2007 (UTC) I think it means Dragonclaws Is A UF Maybe everyone who looks at it gets a sad face. Dreaddraco2 21:20, 7 March 2009 (UTC) Logistics There are between the fork appears perfect for ferrying large numbers of covenant supply cases that would be clumsy in a Phantom. The spirit looks perfect for a logistical support aircraft possessing only light armor and armament. On the first Halo, they might have been repurposed as combat dropships. A lack of phantoms available to the covenant on Halo would support the theory. If, at the battle of Reach, all or most of the phantoms were already ferrying troops to the planet and those ships that pursued the Pillar of Autumn left without their phantoms. Then only a handful or reduced number of phantoms would be with the fleet and be used only sparingly for important assignments such as Rtas Vadumee's retaking of the Infinite Succor. Thus, the logistical/non-combatant dropships would be used to fill the role. Maybe, but that's still speculationToen6 21:01, July 26, 2010 (UTC) Inaccurate Information? "Within each of these bays there appears to be a door hinting at the possibility that more soldiers could be unleashed from deeper within the vessel." I've had the opportunity to inspect Halo: Combat Evolved's Spirit dropship thoroughly, and not once have I seen such a door as referenced here. There are open, darkened passageways on the sternmost ends of each bay, but these, according to Halo works, simply lead to the cockpit, not another personnel compartment. Should this statement be removed/changed? Moxus 12:53, 28 June 2009 (UTC)Moxus Actually we don't have enough info about this, also because Halo CE's Spirit was not very detailedin its depiction, so let's keep that statement. 13:00, 28 June 2009 (UTC) OK im confused. Does it unload troops through it's drop-bay doors or a grav-lift and if it uses a grav-lift where does the turret go?-- 23:33, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Lance Corporal Phy-ODST :It unload troops through its drop-bay doors. The grav-lift, to my understanding, is for quick pick-up as seen in Halo Wars' cutscene. In the cutscene, it seems the Turret Ball goes into the craft, thus allowing the dropship to use its grav-lift.- 5əb'7aŋk(7alk) 23:34, November 28, 2009 (UTC) Thanks I appreciate the info-- 23:39, November 28, 2009 (UTC)Lance Corporal Phy-ODST Change the picture? Sould'nt we change the picture to a better detailed one, like from Halo Wars?--Yugiohtipman34 06:24, November 21, 2009 (UTC) : You can't really make detailed images of Halo Wars because the graphics are not as good as the first-person shooter games. Rezo 'Scratoqee (Talk) 20:17, June 10, 2010 (UTC) Type-25 Troop Carrier I'm probably not the first to see this, but this page from bungie.net says it's official name is Typer-25 Troop Carrier, so should the title be changed or what? Field Master Spartansniper4 00:45, January 29, 2010 (UTC) : in th Halo Reach manuel, it's known as the Type-28 troop carrier.--For the Swarm! 19:03, September 30, 2010 (UTC) 7? Does anyone else find it interesting that the Type-25 and the Type-52 both have 2 and 5 in their designations? Which add up to 7? 21:26, April 30, 2010 (UTC) Good find, that is interestingBlahmarrow 23:47, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Driveable? Is this able to be driven in Reach? I really hope so as I think that the Spirit is cool. Could any information regarding this be posted here? Thanks. Sorry bud, it isn't. But I bet you could mod it if you wanted to.Blahmarrow 23:49, September 19, 2010 (UTC) Spirit weapons In the article it incorectly states the auto cannon used by the spirit and Phantom is the Light Plasma Mortar. This is incorrect becuse having played the game, there are numerus differences in how the two cannons perform mainly the lack of the mortar head color differences and the lack of an arc on the Plasma. I belive that that was most likely prerelese speculation and should be taken out.Dragrath1 19:37, September 25, 2010 (UTC) Destructable? Anyone know if the Reach version can be destroyed or if it is invincible like the CE version? VARGR 21:32, September 27, 2010 (UTC) :I've never seen it take any damage, even to its turrets. Perhaps it just has higher health than the Phantom, but it certainly looks to be invincible. -- Specops306 Autocrat Qur'a 'Morhek 23:04, October 15, 2010 (UTC) I did destroy the turret, however couldn't shoot it down yet.--SpartanOfTheArk 16:33, October 24, 2010 (UTC) Name Where's this new name coming from???--WarGrowlmon18 (talk) 17:49, January 28, 2018 (UTC) Its from the book Halo: Warfleet – An Illustrated Guide to the Spacecraft of Halo 18:27, January 28, 2018 (UTC)